falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Legendary armor effects
In Fallout 4, Legendary armor effects are effects applied to basic armor that use special prefix modifiers that cannot be obtained elsewhere. They cannot be scrapped, but can be modified. They will appear on screen when picked up, and are marked with a star. Unlike unique armors, they are randomized and are never named. Legendary effects can provide the same effects as unique armor. Like unique armors, Legendary armors can be given a custom name and modified at an armor station. Legendary armor pieces are only found on the bodies of "Legendary" variants of enemies and in the inventories of merchants. They can spawn at random locations throughout the Commonwealth, depending on the difficulty setting. They are much more difficult to defeat than regular enemies, as each one has a chance to "mutate" after their health is depleted, restoring it to full and boosting their stats. They will almost always have a legendary piece of equipment in their inventory. Sometimes the legendary enemy (or ally) is not labeled as "Legendary," but can be identified by the healing waves during and after a fight (if still alive). Any legendary mod will add 2 Damage Resistance and 2 Energy Resistance to the armor it's added to. For example, an unmodded heavy combat armor chest piece will have 35 DR/35 ER. A legendary version with no other mods will have 37/37. Legendary armor prefixes S.P.E.C.I.A.L. armor effects Fortifying, Cunning, Lucky and Sharp are stackable. Auto Stim armor effects The Auto Stim effect will not increase one's dehydration level in survival mode, unlike using a stimpak normally. Camouflage armor effects Cloaking and Chameleon effect has the same effect as the Stealth Boy mod for power armor - it turns the wearer invisible. Which part of the armor bears the mod is irrelevant; it will always work the same. However it has been proven that multiple pieces of Charmeleon armor do stack to provide additional stealth - with an identical build being continuously seen and attacked using one piece but "lost" and ignored when a full set was equipped in daylight. All the underlying rules for effective sneaking still apply, so without good sneaking abilities (which means, enough points invested in the Sneak perk and enough U.S. Covert Operations Manuals collected) as well as careful use of the environment, even invisibility may not save the user from being detected by vigilant enemies. The mod also turns not only the wearer invisible but also their weapon including its sights (even the glowing portions of glow sights will fail to glow), making aiming quite difficult unless one of the electronic scope mods (night vision scope, recon scope) is installed. It is also possible to offset the invisibility of the weapon's sights by using the third person's view, in which case a green dot will be displayed at the center of the screen while aiming. Furthermore, it works on companions as well, although the effect will simply stop working fairly often with no apparent reason, somewhat limiting its usefulness (especially given most companions' unpredictable sneak behavior). Unequipping and re-equipping a chameleon piece from a companion's equipped inventory fixes their chameleon armor's effect. Martyr's armor effects The Martyr's effect does not stack with additional pieces. In fact, wearing multiple pieces can prevent the slowing of time that the effect is supposed to cause. In the game's files, this effect was intended to only spawn on chest armor, however due to a bug it instead spawns on any armor piece . Also, if the player character has the superior Nerd Rage! perk, it will completely override the Martyr's effect. Bolstering armor effects The Bolstering effect does not add extra resistance to the armor itself, but rather the player character. This can be apparent by looking at the resistance totals under the "STAT" tab of the Pip-Boy, or in the apparel section of the "INV" tab while having full HP, then again after taking damage. (The resistance of the armor does not change, but the totals do). Damage Reduction armor and weapon effects All Damage Reduction (i.e. Hunter's, Ghoul Slayer's, Assassin's, Exterminator's, Troubleshooter's, Mutant Slayer's, Cavalier's and Sentinel's) effect stacks with the armor and weapon effect of the same name. The bonus is applied multiplicatiely. Equipping seven pieces will negate all but approximately 32-33% of incoming damage. Unyielding effect and Endurance buffs The description of the Unyielding effect: "+3 to all stats when below 25% health" is incorrect, not the functioning of the effect; it should read "+3 to all stats except Endurance when below 25% health." The effects infobox in the Pip-Boy for items with the effect correctly shows only SPECIAL stats aside from Endurance being buffed. It is not possible for the effect to buff Endurance without negating itself on application or possibly killing the player character on deactivation. This is because Hit Points are based directly on Endurance, but also act as the trigger for the effect. If the effect buffed Endurance, then on equipping a piece of Unyielding armor and losing 76%+ health to trigger the effect, the player character's total health and current health would be increased, stopping the effect from ever activating. If the player character got around this (e.g. becoming 76%+ irradiated then when the armor was unequipped) the game would remove the amount of HP corresponding to the added Endurance from both the player character's total and current health, probably killing them or leaving them with 1 HP. This can be testing using any Endurance buff, (e.g. X-Cell) Take X-Cell while wearing Unyielding equipment and 76%+ irradiated, and then wait for the chem buff to wear off; the player character's health will drop from 24% to about 0, though they may not die. Due to this, all Endurance buffs e.g. Solar Powered rank 1 are dangerous while wearing Unyielding equipment. Perks that cause automatic health regeneration or radiation reduction can interfere with the Unyielding armor pieces' effect while they are worn. Power armor exclusive Console command Legendary effects can be added to items by dropping them on the ground and using the console command while having them selected, followed by the mod ID. You can't stack several mods on a single item, but you can stack over multiple pieces (armor). You can also replace a mod with another one via console. If the item is for some reason unclickable (a semi-common glitch), legendary effects can be added to items using this alternative process: #Drop the item on the ground. #Pick up the item in the air by holding E(PC) (how you would normally drag ragdoll and other objects around). #Open console and enter . This returns the RefID of the item you're holding in the air. #Take note of the returned RefID. #Look up the ModID below for the desired legendary armor effect, note it as well. #Enter the following in the console (substitute the appropriate RefID and ModID): #For example, you would enter in something like this: . #The item will drop to the ground, and when you go to pick it up, you will get an overview similar to the one you get when you pick up any given legendary item for the first time. By utilizing the steps described above, it is possible to apply legendary effects to power armor pieces. Keep in mind, though, that contrary to regular armor and weapons, power armor can't be renamed, so keeping enhanced power armor pieces apart from others of the same name under these circumstances can quickly turn into a chore. Bugs * When using armor with the Chameleon modifier, the Pip-Boy's display will be warped and the text colors over bright and blurry, making it difficult to read. If crouching and invisible, attempting to access the Pip-Boy will sometimes result in the UI being rendered partially or completely white and unusable. If standing and invisible, attempting to access the PipBoy can result in the PipBoy being transparent so the user is left looking through the character's arm. ** Can be solved by saving and then loading that save or going into 3rd person and back into 1st person. Another way to solve this is to be using the Fallout 4 Pip-Boy companion app on a mobile device, such as a smartphone or tablet. **The over-bright, blurry Pip-boy effect seems to be the game adding the HUD and Pip-boy lighting/color together, so if you change one or the other in the Settings so that these colors contrast (i.e. red Pip-boy and green HUD), the Pip-boy becomes more readable, though still not as clear as when not "invisible". **Each additional piece of chameleon armor equipped appears to slightly reduce the distortion of the Pip-boy display. * There is a relatively uncommon bug whereas the player character will retain the effects of chameleon permanently, even after removing all buffed items. Suicide seems to fix this bug. * The Martyr mod may not work at certain times unless you go into V.A.T.S. This seems to be related to having multiple items equipped at once with the Martyr effect. * The Fortifying mod will add 10 carrying weight but no HP bonus. It does show you had +1 Endurance on S.P.E.C.I.A.L. chart. This might be an intended design, in case player buff too much HP with all armor pieces equipped in higher level. * The Unyielding mod does not provide a +3 bonus to endurance. Category:Fallout 4 armor and clothing ru:Легендарные свойства брони uk:Легендарні властивості броні